Hello Again
by railwriter
Summary: A recently widowed woman and her young son come to Volterra for the family business and find something very unexpected. Will she find a new love? Or will her life be forfeit for the safety of her child? Marcus/OC. M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is my first fanfic ever. I have had this story swimming around in my head for a while though. I own nothing but the characters I created, Stephanie Meyer owns the rest. Please read and review!**

As the plane touched down in Volterra, Italy, Alessandra Marks glanced nervously at her twelve year old son, Jack. He was fast asleep and she smiled. He was a heavy sleeper, just like his father. Todd could sleep through an earthquake. He had always been a quiet child. When she had him, she had been eighteen and scared out of her mind, but thankfully he hadn't been affected by her unstable emotions. She and Todd had quickly married and settled down into the house his parents bought them as a wedding gift and life as she knew it had gone by all too fast…

_Todd…_

It had been three months since her husband had been killed in a tragic motorcycle accident. It just didn't make sense to her. Todd had ridden a bike for years and he was always so safe. The police said there was nothing that could have prevented the crash, it was just a freak accident. Alessandra knew better. Fate had decided it was time for Todd to go and so it had taken him. Alessandra had sold the house and put everything else in storage. She just couldn't bear to look at it, everything reminded her of him. She needed a change, something to take her mind off her loss, and Fate had obliged her. The only family she had left besides Jack was her uncle, Arturo. She had begun making plans to go visit him in the quaint little town of Volterra when she received the news that he was gone as well.

_Damn the fates…_

Now she was on her way to Italy to settle Uncle Arturo's estate and lay him to rest. She shook Jack awake and they disembarked and headed to the hotel. They had a few hours before meeting the Lawyer and spent it freshening up and unpacking. Jack was excited to be in Italy. He was adjusting to the loss of his father well, but there were times she would find him crying and she would just hold him until it passed. At precisely one in the afternoon she and Jack went to the lawyer's office. Mr. Donetti was waiting for her.

"Mrs. Marks, your uncle was very specific about his wishes." He began. "He wished that you take over the family business, a bookstore which has been in the Boria family for centuries. He was quite adamant that it not be passed out of the family or sold to a stranger."

"I have always held that belief as well, Mr Donetti," Alessandra replied. " I had already begun making arrangements to relocate to Volterra shortly after my husband's passing."

"Ah yes, I had heard of that, I am terribly sorry for your loss." He interjected, his eyes showing true empathy.

"Well, we are making the best of the situation. Todd was a good man and we will not soon forget him. But life does go on. Now, are my uncle's affairs in order?" She asked, nervously tugging at the cuffs of her jacket.

"His entire estate is yours, _Signora, _I have the house key for you and all of the pertinent information."

They spent another three hours going through paperwork and making bank transfers, but at the end of the afternoon, all that was her uncle's belonged to her. Jack was silent during the whole ordeal, only asking to go eat once they were done. The three of them spent a quiet dinner at a local bistro and then Alessandra and Jack went back to their hotel for the night.

_Somewhere in Volterra:_

"Master, it seems we have two new residents to our fair city," A short, than man with closely cropped blonde hair knew everyone who came in and out of the city. It was his job to do so, and he did his job very well.

"So it seems Demitri, has anyone been to pay a visit to the newcomers?" An older man replied in a gravely monotone.

"Not yet but if you'd like I can arrange a visit to - size them up, if you will." Came the reply.

"We will wait," replied the older man, "Let us see if these humans are worth our notice before we go calling on them." He turned and left the room. It was time for dinner.

_Dun dun duuuunnnnn…_


	2. Chapter 2

They had slept in despite all the work that needed to be done. Around midmorning they checked out of the hotel and made their way inside the narrow stone building. The house was very old but it was clean and cozy. It was two stories high and full of antiques. _I'm going to love it here_, she thought to herself. Alessandra had no idea why her mother had not mentioned Uncle Arturo until she was on her deathbed. Dad had passed on years before mom so she had no one to fill in the blanks of her family history.

As she entered the master bedroom she saw a journal on a nightstand beside the bed. The made a mental note to read it that night after Jack was asleep. There was really nothing to unpack, her uncle had been a good housekeeper in spite of being a lifelong bachelor. They selected their bedrooms and unpacked their belongings before heading to the book store. The book store was large and packed to the gills with ancient tomes. However, it was very well organized and all the accounts were in order. She was genuinely surprised to find a newer computer in the office. Uncle Arturo kept both a physical and a digital record of all transactions, just in case the computer went down. She spent the better part of the day looking over the business and getting a feel of how things were done. Jack absorbed himself in some old books as he sat at the counter. He had become so quiet since losing his father. She sometimes wondered if he would ever be himself again. Around late afternoon, someone came to the door and knocked. She looked up from her place at the counter and saw an elderly woman. She let her in.

"Signora My is Francesca Moceri," the woman said, "I wanted to welcome you to Volterra. Arturo was a dear friend of mine and I just had to meet you."

"It is a pleasure," replied Alessandra, "I never got to meet my uncle."

"How sad, he was well liked by everyone. The book store has many clients and he knew just about everyone in the town. Even those people from the castle came to see him from time to time." Francesca shuddered as she mentioned the castle. Everyone knew there was something wrong there, but it was an unspoken rule that no one was to mention it. Those who were bold enough to try were usually not heard from again.

"Who lives in the castle?" Alessandra inquired. The mention of Volterra Castle piqued her interest. She had seen it as she entered the town but had only given it a passing glance. For the bright and beautiful building that it was, it also had a dark and foreboding aura to it as well.

"No one really knows, a very old family. They are rarely seen, but they were the founders of this has a deeply rooted history. Our patron protector, Saint Marcus, was born here."

"Saint Marcus?" Alessandra asked, "Who is he?"

"Many centuries ago, it is said our town was over-run by vampires-"

"Vampires?" Alessandra was incredulous. Was this woman serious?

"Yes, Vampires." She continued, "I know it sounds ridiculous but during that time many people died and the deaths were blamed on Vampires. Saint Marcus is said to have driven them out and restored order to Volterra, so every year we hold Saint Marcus' Day in his honor."

"How nice. I can't wait to celebrate it. My son will enjoy that." Alessandra stated, happy to have made a friend so quickly.

**Meanwhile in Volterra Castle:**

"Master, please, I beg of you have mercy. I have no idea where it is! I haven't even been in the library today! I- aaah!" the young woman screamed as the blonde vampire ripped her throat out.

"Now now Caius, I do wish you wouldn't kill the help. It is getting increasingly harder to find good workers these days." A short man with long raven hair admonished him.

"That pathetic mortal could not even keep track of the simplest things! She was not fit to clean the lavatories!" Caius replied, his eyes now red with sated hunger. "I don't have another copy of that book. Where will I find a new one?"

"Perhaps our dear friend Arturo could procure one for us." The raven -haired vampire replied.

"I am afraid Arturo passed away several weeks ago" a vampire with wavy brown hair replied, his voice cracking as if he had not spoken in centuries. "His niece, I believe, has taken over the business. We have yet to make her acquaintance."

"Ah!" Aro exclaimed, "So we have a new resident in our lovely city! How wonderful! And a young lady too! I will have Heidi greet her and obtain the book you are looking for Caius, is this agreeable to you?"

"Fine!" Caius muttered as he turned on his heel and stalked out of the room. Two lower guards came in and began cleaning up the remains of the latest secretary to fall victim to one of the Masters' rages.

Marcus sat in a chair thumbing through a book of history for a country that had long ago been conquered and forgotten by time. He looked positively miserable. Aro clucked in dissapproval. His former brother in law had been like a living stature ever since his mate and Aro's sister, Didyme, had died under mysterious circumstances.

_But they weren't mysterious circumstances, _the thought prickled at his brain, _you manipulated the situation as you always do. She was your sister and you killed her rather than let her and Marcus leave in peace. _

He shook his head and left the room. No matter how hard he tried, he could not stomach looking at Marcus for long. The fact of what he had done so long ago weighed heavily between them. He often wondered if Marcus could see the taint of betrayal in their bonds, but every glimpse into his thoughts had shown him nothing.

_It was for the good of the coven. No matter what, never forget that. Didyme would loved and understood you more than anyone else ever could. _He told this time it wasn't enough to stop the sinking feeling in his no longer beating heart.

Thank you for all the reviews and a very special thanks to my followers!


	3. Chapter 3

**Marcus Pov:**

Another uneventful day in my un-remarkable life. Nothing to cheer me, nothing to make this existence worth the effort. I will resign myself to the endless goings on of our kingdom today, perhaps that will distract me. I am disturbed beyond belief today. I have sensed a change in my bonds. The one that is between Aro and I, one of brothers, has been shaky these past few weeks. The color indicates deception on his part. His behavior since our town's new residents have arrived has been suspicious. I have no idea why, we have not even seen them and Heidi's report was that they were altogether unremarkable. Just another bookseller to replace the old one, plus another generation to look forward to. I am at a loss as to what has triggered his behavior. It has been nearly 2500 years since my Didyme was lost to me; perhaps he is simply feeling the loss as well. He was the one who discovered her, after all…

Another disturbing occurrence is that my broken bond to my late wife is dimming. The gaping hole in my chest where once the golden bond of true love encircled me is fading. In its place is a very faint grey line that connects to someone I cannot see. I do not know who it could be. It is no one in the castle. The threads of gold I sometimes see in it show me what it will soon become if I meet this person. I am completely undone. The one thing linking me to my sweetest love is fading away and soon she will be completely lost to me. What could this mean? Why must the fates torment me so? I do not desire any other, only Didyme! Just let me die…

Aro wants Cauis, Me, and their mates to go out into the town tonight, something we only do every decade or so. It reminds the villagers of our presence and I think he enjoys it. Sulpicia and Athenadora will enjoy being out of the tower again. They look forward to this time of year, their one chance to get out.

**Meanwhile:**

Alessandra was returning to the book store after dropping Jack off at the local school and visiting her new doctor_. _She said a silent prayer that he would do well and make some friends, and that he would take her news well. She had been exhausted ever since they had arrived in Italy. She tried to tell herself it was just jet lag and the added stress of moving but she was having a hard time convincing herself. Especially now that her predicament about to become very obvious. Her things had arrived from the States and she had settled into Uncle Arturo's old house. Francesca was a daily and most welcome visitor. Between their conversations and the journals her uncle had left behind, she had found out much about her family history. They had begun selling books in the Renaissance and the building had been in the family since about that time. They had always been a prominent merchant family in Volterra, and many kings and noblemen and women had depended on the Boria family to keep them supplied with the rarest and exciting volumes of literature. They served noble and peasant alike. The only thing she could not find out is why her mother had run away to America. That was perhaps an unsolvable mystery. She had seemed so happy in all the old photos Alessandra had found and there was no indication of family strife. Perhaps she had just wanted a change of scenery.

Alessandra had been having the dream again. It was one she had not had in years, not since she married Todd. It was enough to leave her shaken but she tried to hide it. Why was it coming back now all of a sudden? She shook her head. It was best not to think about it at all.

There was a woman waiting at the door of the book shop. She was tall with mahogany hair. Her eyes were dark and she was dressed very stylishly. Alessandra took the key out of her purse as she approached the door.

"I am sorry _signorina_," She said to the woman as she unlocked the door. "I had to run an errand."

"Oh, it is no bother," the mahogany-haired woman replied. They walked in together.

"How may I help you?" Alessandra asked. There was something definitely strange about this woman. Alessandra felt drawn to her. As if she would follow her anywhere. It wasn't a sexual feeling, but more of a loving devotion, like you would give someone in your family who was very dear to you.

"I am looking for a very old book; it is called 'Obscure Tales of Ancient Rome', published in about 1810. I am not sure of the author."

"Let me look that up for you- Ah! Here it is! By Cauis Volturi. Interesting. We have one copy. Excuse me while I fetch it for you." Alessandra went to one of the back shelves and found the book she was looking for. She brought it back to the front and completed the transaction.

As she turned to go, the woman looked back and said, "Thank you, _Signora_ - I'm sorry, I did not catch your name. Please excuse my bad manners."

"It's Alessandra, _signorina_. And you are very welcome. Feel free to come back any time."

"Thank you again. My name is Heidi._ Addio, signora_." She murmured. Heidi walked out and back to the castle at a slow pace, taking in the hustle and bustle of the city. The day was overcast and she was free to wander around, a luxury she relished. In her human life, she had adored being out in the sunshine. Now that she was a vampire this was impossible.

Alessandra spent the rest of the day cleaning the shop and taking care of the customers that came in and the townspeople who came in to greet her and make casual conversation. All too soon, the day was done. Jack came in from school in bright spirits. It was the first time he had smiled in a while. They decided to go out for dinner that night and Jack selected a bistro close to their new home. She had decided to tell him as soon as they got home from dinner. They stayed much later than they planned and as they made their way down the road, Alessandra noticed a man in black following them. She grasped Jack's hand and pressed his third knuckle twice. This was their silent signal that there may be danger and it would be safer to speak in their secret language.

"Walk a little further down, then we will slip into that alley." she spoke in Latin, a dead language that hardly anyone spoke anymore. It was her perfect solution for keeping Jack safe and giving him instructions if there was ever any danger, or if she just wanted to tell him something in secret.

"Yes Mother," Jack replied. His Latin sounded so much better than hers.

They walked up a ways and then they stepped quickly to the side. There was an ancient wooden door and they opened it and slipped inside. Jack helped his mother bolt the door with a heavy wooden beam. Using their cell phones they found a light switch that illuminated a long hallway. They were in what appeared to be a foyer. Although her adrenaline was pumping and she was not entirely sure they were out of danger, she felt like they would be safe if they could just make it down that hallway.

****As they made their way down the long hall, Alessandra notices the early Roman art on the walls, but this was not the time to stop and look. There was a large wooden door just a little further away. As soon as they got down the hall and around the corner, they could go in and everything would be fine.

_Wait a second, how the hell do I know there is anything there? Where are these thoughts coming from? Surely it can't be- THE DREAM!? But how?_

All her life, Alessandra had the same dream; she was wearing very old fashioned clothes. Like something out of a gladiator movie. She looked much like she did now; straight black hair with pale skin, but her eyes were bright red. As she turned the corner of a hall way much like the one she went down now, she would meet a man with the same red eyes and he would take her in his arms right before she woke up. She thought it was nothing. Until now, as she was walking down the hall from her dream. There were voices up ahead. She grabbed Jack and pulled him into an alcove, motioning for him to be silent.

"Aro, I have no idea why you are still so fascinated with those Cullens, after what happened with the child, I doubt your friend Carlisle will ever speak to you again." A female voice said. It sounded light and airy, like a spring breeze. _So familiar, like an old friend._

"My dear Sulpicia, I merely wish to keep peace with them." A melodic male voice replied. Something about that voice…

A bitter sounding man chimed in: "We should have killed them."

Followed by another female: "Oh Caius, you are so grim." This one sounded very sophisticated and worldly.

"I am curious Aro," Said another male voice, this one gravely and grave, "Why are we going out into the city tonight"

"Simple, Marcus," the one called Aro replied, "It is the first snow of the season and I wanted to see it. They say no two snowflakes are alike and I'd like to use my senses to test that theory."

Senses? That was confusing. What on earth were these people talking about? Who were they?

Alessandra could hear them approaching. "Get behind me" She whispered to Jack, "run if there is trouble."

She was more than a little surprised when the woman called Sulpicia replied in perfect Latin:

"We mean you no harm"

I am choosing not to put the sentences in Latin because the translations I did were horrible. They sounded like gibberish and made the story sound foolish. Just let it be understood that in this scene, Alessandra, Jack, and Sulpicia are speaking in Latin from the point where Alessandra squeezes Jack's hand.

Thanks to all who read my fic! There is a very interesting plot development coming soon! Actually, there is a couple, but I don't want to give away too much. Stay tuned for the answer to all the important questions. What is Alessandra's news? Who does Marcus' mysterious new bond connect him to?


	4. Chapter 4

**(ok the speaking in Latin is over now, everyone is speaking English.)**

"Dammit!" Alessandra whispered to herself, switching back to English. She inched her way out of the alcove while Jack stayed hidden. As she stepped out she saw a raven-haired man with a petite brunette; a man and woman who were both pale blonde and tall; and a tall man with wavy brown hair. Upon seeing her the group looked completely and utterly shocked but did not say a word. The women looked to their partners, incredulous it seemed at Alessandra's presence. The five of them spent several seconds in shocked silence, staring at each other, then back to Alessandra in complete confusion. The raven-haired man looked scared, and the blonde man looked very angry, but it was the reaction of the brown-haired man that caught her attention. In an instant, he was at her side, her right hand held gently in both of his hands, his long fingers intertwined with hers. He was looking deeply into her eyes, as though he had known her for an eternity. Alessandra's heart began to thunder in her chest, and she began to have a panic attack. She tried very hard to calm herself down, but it was no use. The situation had become too much to bear, she couldn't handle the pressure. The tension in the air was so thick it could have been cut with a knife. She suddenly she began to cry. The stress of everything was just too much and she could not hold it in any longer. The man held her in his arms and stroked her hair.

"Everything is fine, my dear," the man said. "My sister spoke the truth, we mean you no harm. We simply wish to know what has brought you and the boy here. We don't get many visitors to the castle."

"Speak for yourself, this _human_ and her progeny are trespassing in our castle! We have no idea who they are or why they are here! I see the resemblance as clearly as you do but I implore you, do not let it cloud your judgement!"

_The castle? I'm in the castle? _Alessandra thought to herself. _And what do they mean by 'resemblance? Who do I look like? Why are they all to shocked to see me?_

"I-I-I-I didn't mean to intrude" she sobbed, burying her face in the man's shoulder, "I- we were being followed and we just needed to get away and I came her. I thought we would be safe as soon as we got past that door just behind where you all are standing."

"How did you know there was a door?" The blonde man demanded. "Have you been spying on us?"

"I didn't - I don't know, not really. It was just a feeling I had. Call it woman's intuition." She replied. She lowered her eyes. "I've never been here before, I didn't even know anyone lived here."

"A feeling," he snorted, "Don't talk to me of your pathetic human feelings. You mock us with your presence!"

The woman beside him put her hand on his shoulder, silencing him with a glance.

"It is a very old passageway to the castle," the man holding her said. "Not many know of it, and few of our residents use it. It is a part of one of the first homes in this city."

"What is your name my dear?" The Raven-haired man asked.

"Alessandra, Alessandra Marks, and this is my son, Jack." She said, backing away from the man holding her and putting her arm around her son's shoulders as she pulled him from the alcove. He was being so brave. It made her proud.

"Alessandra, Jack, I am called Aro," the man said, gesturing to his companions. "My wife, Sulpicia; my brother Cauis and his wife, Athenadora; and of course, Marcus."

_Marcus_. The man who had been holding her was named Marcus. It rolled off her like a cool rain. The just the sound of it calmed her. There was a noise behind her. When she turned, she saw the man who had been following them. She gasped and clutched her son tighter.

"Ah, hello Felix, I trust your mission went well." Aro said to the man. Felix nodded and grinned at Alessandra.

"Wait, you know him?" Alessandra asked, "He was the one stalking us!"

"I am afraid I do, my dear." Aro replied casually. "And since you have seen him, I cannot allow you or your son to leave. We like to maintain a certain level of secrecy in the castle, and I am afraid Caius is correct, you have 'breached our security', so to speak."

"You are coming with us," said Cauis, " And we will convene to discuss how to properly deal with you."

"What are you talking about? And why are you all looking at me like you've seen a ghost? This is crazy!" Alessandra shouted as Jack clung to her hand. "You can't just hold us prisoner, we have done nothing wrong!"

"You wanted sanctuary, and now you have it" Caius said, sneering at her. "You will stay with us for as long as we see fit."

"People will know I am gone, they will know something happened to me." She retorted. "You can't just go around kidnapping people, you know."

Sulpicia turned to Aro and placed her hand gently on his cheek.

"Darling, she does have a point," she said, showing him her transparency with her touch, "I have heard the gossip in town, she and her child are new here. They have settled in and made it known they would be here for the forseeable future. The people will notice if she suddenly disappears. Perhaps it would be more prudent to simply send her home." She added the thought: _Perhaps this is your chance to make things right, my love._ She knew his terrible secret, she was the only one who did. Didyme had been her best friend and Sulpicia had been devatstated for many decades after finding out but she and Aro had developed an understanding about the whole ordeal. Eventually she had come to forgive him, but her heart had not forgotten her sister-in-law.

Aro smiled and nodded at his wife and turned to Alessandra. He walked to her and held . "This appears to be a terrible misunderstanding. I am sorry if we have frightened you, my dear. Marcus, please escort them to their home."

Marcus eyed his brother warily. He knew Aro was up to something. It was not like him to let a mortal who had trespassed in the castle go. The woman and her son should be dead, but her physical appearance had saved her. _She is the mirror image of my Didyme_. He thought to himself. _But it is just her appearance, her soul is long gone. _He lied to himself, ignoring the grey and gold bond snaking around himself and the woman and becoming more solid, more golden. A familial bond had begun to grow around Marcus and the boy. He shrugged it off and they began to exit the castle. He continued walking the mile or two home with the pair. The snow had begun to fall, and the lights made the snowflakes sparkle. They arrived at the door of the house. Marcus loosened his grip on her hand, unaware that he had even been holding her hand in his until she pulled away. She unlocked the door and ushered Jack inside. Before she went into her home, she turned to Marcus.

"Well, that was certainly an interesting evening." She said, "I hope you and I can meet under better circumstances in the future, Marcus."

"As do I, Alessandra." Marcus replied formally, "Good evening."

"Goodnight Marcus." She said before she went inside and shut the door behind her.

He turned and walked away, conflict churning in his mind and heart.

**Meanwhile…**

As the trio left the castle, Aro relaxed his grip on Felix's hand as he turned to him and said, "Take Demitri and two other guards. Watch the woman and her child, do not let them see you. Find out what you can about her past, and her present. Do not frighten her again. You were careless tonight and it will not go unpunished."

"Yes, Master Aro. I understand." Felix replied before he sped off.

Caius was incredulous. "You should not have let her go! She was trespassing, and she looks exactly like your late sister! We must find out why she is here!"

"She is here because she inherited her uncle's book store and had nowhere else to go, my love." Athenadora said, trying to calm her mate. "Felix obviously frightened her on his way back from his mission. You know he he likes to take shortcuts."

"Who told you that?"

"You did, do you not remember?" She replied. Caius often shared the goings-on of the castle with his wife. He knew the mundane life she lived gave her little pleasure and he did his best to keep her occupied.

"Still, she must be up to something." Caius said with an unessecary sigh.

"There is no need for suspicion, brother," Aro said. " We will find out everything there is to know about Miss Marks and her children all too soon."

"Children, my love?" Sulpicia inquired. "I only saw one child."

"Ah, but did you not hear the third heartbeat? It was faint but still present." Aro smiled. The lady is with child."

**I am sorry it took so long to write this, the holidays are usually a very busy time for me but I will try to keep the updates coming!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am sorry this took so long, the holidays are always a very hectic time for me. I have a two year old and my in-laws are coming in, etc. etc. I am also working on some other Twilight fics featuring Alistair and The Romanian Coven. Be sure to follow me and keep your eyes open for them! Thanks again for all the reviews, favorites, and page views!**

Jack was fast asleep but Alessandra couldn't bring herself to go to bed. She sat on the couch in the den and carelessly strummed her guitar. She always lost herself in her music when she had too much on her mind. She had been reading her Uncle's journals for the last few hours but they did not give her any answers. Just the same things she had heard in town: 'The people in the castle are strange. We don't talk about the people in the castle. If you talk about the people in the castle you might disappear.' It was maddening. The books she had thumbed through about the history of Volterra had been no help either.

She put her guitar down. She was hungry. She was always hungry now that she was eating for two. She smiled as she patted her slightly curved belly. Hopefully it would be a girl. Todd had always wanted a girl, but they both had doted on Jack when he was born. They had hoped for a big family but she had never gotten pregnant again.

Until now…

It wasn't fair! It wasn't supposed to be this way! She was angry. Angry at the way her life had turned out. Angry at Todd for leaving them when they could have been so happy. He never knew she was pregnant. They had been trying, but when he died she just stopped paying attention to her body and she hadn't been sure about it until she saw the doctor here in Volterra. Three months pregnant and she had never even made the connection in her mind. At first she had cursed herself for being so out of it. It wasn't like her to neglect her children, unborn or otherwise. But beating herself up did no good. She turned out the light and went upstairs to bed. Her uncle's journal was laying on the nightstand. She opened it and began to read.

_December 1965_

_Francesca's sister Donatella has gone missing. She is devastated. I would do anything for her but finding her sister is beyond me. A week ago she was talking about the castle and mentioned that she had met a young man named Felix who promised to take her there and show her one of the gardens, the big enclosed one that is not open to the public. Now she is gone. I can only guess what happened to her. She knew better than this! The whole town knows how strange those people in the castle are. They have red eyes like the spawn of the devil and I don't believe for one second that it is merely a family trait! Those people are not human, I am sure of it. I have seen large groups of people come in at night and never emerge again. One can only assume they are dead, murdered by those vile creatures! The nosferatu! But I must not think of such things, not unless I want to disappear like Donatella. It is best to keep my thoughts to myself if I want to live long enough to get out of this city. Father is mad if he thinks I will stay here and run the book shop with those monsters lurking around. _

Red eyes? The people from last night had red eyes. Or did they? When Marcus looked at her his eyes were black. Alessandra shivered. Not human? Surely Uncle Arturo had been mistaken. Vampires weren't real. He must have just been confused. She carelessly caressed her belly as she drifted into sleep with Marcus's red eyes haunting her dreams.

**Aro POV:**

Can it be that my sister has returned to us? The woman Alessandra certainly resembles her in every way. If only I had gotten the chance to touch her, I could have read her thoughts. But alas, the chance passed me by and I will have to rely on the reports from my guard and villiage gossip until we meet her again. Hmm… I seem to be in need of a new book. Perhaps I should pay her a visit myself… It simply won't do to force my way into her mind. I must find a way to curry favor with her and find out what she knows…if she does in fact know anything. But why would she? She's just a silly human who looks like my sister after all.

**Cauis POV:**

I am shocked beyond measure that Aro is letting our law be so obviously broken. Something must be done! This vile human is masquerading as our dear sister. Aro and Marcus mean to act as if nothing is happening but I will not rest until I know her true purpose here! I am going down there and I will beat the answer from her pathetic human lips! How dare she mock my sweet sister's memory!

**Somewhere in Romania:**

"Brother, it is time to exact our revenge." A man with white hair and red eyes said.

"True, the Italian scum must be made to pay for destroying our coven and murdering our mates." A dark man replied. "We should call in our supporters."

"Yes, we should move quickly."

**Looks like things are about to get very very interesting!**


End file.
